


The Two

by what_a_mood



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, No Smut, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_mood/pseuds/what_a_mood
Summary: Where Zuko is born as the Avatar. This changes things.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	The Two

**0 BG - days before the genocide of the Air Nomads**

Aang climbs onto Appa's back as quietly as he can. He doesn't want to leave, but he would rather do it on his own than be sent away by the monks.

The seas surge and the sky roars as the storm grows. Aang can barely see beyond Appa's horns with the rain lashing down on them. They would have to land, he decides, and wait the storm out. Monk Gyatso would be so angry with him for leaving...

Appa dives for the ground, only to come face to face with the raging seas beneath them - there is no land in sight. With no time to pull up, Appa and Aang plunge into the waves.

Aang gasps at the coldness of the water and got a mouthful of salty water for his troubles. He breaches the water for a second, coughing up his lungs, and is sucked beneath again. He feels Appa's fur slide through his fingers as they are pulled apart and he panics, drawing on his powers as the Avatar. The water around them stills and grows icy and Aangs eyes glow with power. 

Days after, the storm now dissipated, a sphere of ice glows beneath the waves. The boy inside is as still as the ice itself. His heart beats slower and slower as he sits in the ice, until finally it stops.

* * *

**0 AG - as Avatar Aang dies (for now)**

A girl is born in the Southern Water Tribe. Her name is Kye and she is bender, unlike her parents. She will undoubtedly cause them years of trouble through her childhood, melting the very snow they stand on with her tantrums. 

Kye presents as a beta soon after her twelfth birthday, to the joy of her village, and soon after joins the other water benders in defending the Water Tribe from the attacking Fire Nation.

She is powerful, and fends off many attacks, but eventually falls to the metal ships. The girl dies at 23, with a husband waiting for her back home and a baby on the way.

She never finds out she is the Avatar.

* * *

**23 AG - as Avatar Kye dies**

Hinor is born to a farmer and her wife in a tiny village in the Earth Kingdom. The war has ravaged their lands and the couple can barely feed themselves, let alone a baby. The little family must join the streams of refugees making their way to whatever safe place they can find. Hinor's parents choose Ba Sing Se - they will be safe and happy within it's walls.

Hinor lives a long and happy life in Ba Sing Se. He presented as an Alpha as a child, and climbed the ranks as a potter. No one can shape the clay like him. Not even he knows how he controls not just the earth in the clay, but the water too. 

He provides for his parents, his wife, and his three children - all benders, who live in a lovely house in the middle ring, comfortable but not too big, and spend the days playing in the streets with the other children.

Eventually, Hinor is killed by the Dai Li in an alley coming home from work. He showed signs of fire bending - not on purpose, but it was there - and had to be eliminated. After all, there is no war in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

**83 AG - as Avatar Hinor dies**

Princess Ursa screams into the night as she gives birth to her first child. He is coming in the dead of winter at midnight, and she can see the fire sages faces as the boy is born. He doesn't cry as he is meant to, and has to helped into taking his first breath. Unlucky, they are thinking, he won't survive the week.

It doesn't matter to her. Ursa holds her son in her arms and stares into his bright gold eyes. She sees what the sages and nurses don't. The boy holds the power of more than Agni in his eyes. He will be far stronger than anyone is expecting. The baby yawns and goes to sleep. 

Ozai walks in to see his wife holding a tiny boy in her arms, asleep. He sees a child lucky to be born and unlucky in everything else. He sees a boy who will always disappoint, who will always be second best. He sees a boy who will never be Fire Lord. He does not see the boy's eyes. Ozai walks out.

* * *

**100 AG**

The ice cracks.


End file.
